Conventionally, a mesh network in which a plurality of wireless nodes are connected in a mesh shape has been utilized. As a communication scheme for this wireless mesh network, for example, a time division communication scheme is employed. In the time division communication scheme, since a timing at which each wireless node is put into a sleep state can be easily controlled, it is possible to realize power saving of the wireless mesh network.
However, in the wireless mesh network, there is a problem that, because information transmitted by each wireless node is transmitted to a root node while being relayed by a plurality of wireless nodes, it takes time for information to be transmitted to the root node.